Bridge Keeper
Bridge Keeper is a special encounter in Fallout 2. Overview You're standing in front of a large chasm, spanned by a rope bridge that is blocked by a brown-robed figure. The Bridgekeeper, when approached, stops the Chosen One and demands that they answer three questions. The player character can answer or decline, however, leaving requires crossing the bridge; there is no exit grid on the near side, and, if the Chosen One has a Highwayman, it is inexplicably parked on the far side. The Bridgekeeper's questions begin with "What is your name?" and "What is your quest?" The Chosen One can answer truthfully; the answers to the second all tend to be acceptably true, and will change depending upon the point they are at in the storyline. The third question is random among three questions, and are pieces of obscure Fallout trivia, usually based on the intricacies of the SPECIAL system. If Intelligence is below 4, the conversation will be extremely confusing, but questions can still be answered. The Bridgekeeper will only ask two questions and help you greatly for the 2nd, giving the answer in the question. Also, it is the only way to indirectly kill the Bridgekeeper in the 1st question, asking him his name. Third question answer * What is the minimum requirement for the Quick Pockets perk? ** Uh...Agility of five? ** Uh...level three? ** What do you mean? The statistic or level requirement? (kills Bridgekeeper) * Which non-player character from Fallout 1 survived to appear in the sequel? ** Uh...Dogmeat? ** Uh...Tandi? ** Uh...Harold? ** What do you mean? Non-player character allies or non-player character enemies? (kills the Bridgekeeper) * How much weight can a person with a Strength of six carry assuming he has the Strong Back perk? ** Uh...two hundred and twenty-five pounds? ** How many levels of the Strong Back perk does the person have? (kills the Bridgekeeper) Notes * If the Chosen One answers all of the questions truthfully and accurately, the Bridgekeeper will grudgingly let them pass, while muttering to himself in floats about how he hates his job, occasionally breaking the fourth wall and implying he is an actor in a cheesy, career-halting role. * If the Chosen One answers the first two questions truthfully and accurately, then answers the third question with another question, the Bridgekeeper spontaneously dies and gives 500 XP. His body can also be looted for his robes, an equivalent to the combat armor, but weighs half as much and looks like Children of the Cathedral robes. * If the Chosen One lies to the Bridgekeeper or fails to answer the third question correctly or with another question, they will die horribly. * If the Chosen One attempts to engage the Bridgekeeper in combat, a mad brahmin will come to his aid, kamikazeing the Chosen. It is possible to kill him, and 7500 XP but a loss of 10 Karma is given upon his death. * Out of all special encounters, this encounter has the highest probability of occurring. * The Chosen One breaks the fourth wall to warn the player, saying "For some reason, I think I should save my game in a brand new slot." Behind the scenes * This encounter is a reference to the comedic film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. * An unused possible answer to which NPC in Fallout 1 survived to appear in 2'' is Ian, who had taken the name of '''Old Joe' but was eventually cut from the final version. Category:Fallout 2 special encounters ru:Мост Смерти